Operation: STORIES
by ArthurEngine
Summary: This is my first chapter fan fiction on FanFiction. This is simply Sonia telling stories. Note: In my headcanon, Sonia's father's name is Toby, and Sonia has a little sister named Tania. And Judge and his wife are Destructo Dad's parents, making them Chad's paternal grandparents. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network does.
1. Operation: STORIES-Prologue

**Operation: S.T.O.R.I.E.S.**

 **Sonia**  
 **Tells**  
 **Operatives**  
 **Really**  
 **Interesting**  
 **Entertaining**  
 **Stories**

I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

Note: The story take place alongside the flashback and the main events of Operation: S.P.A.N.K.

You may all remember that Count Spankulot had been sent to jail for spanking a boy named Carlos, being tricked by Sector V, causing him to be locked up in jail for a long time. And shortly after he'd teamed up with Sector V, and wreaking havoc for them, the five 10 to 11-year-olds had a cheeky plan. They told Spankulot that Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb had built a super chair even stronger than the one they destroyed before. Little did Count Spankulot know it was a ruse to send him back to jail.

However, these weren't the first times the Count had been sent to prison for spanking an innocent child. This is the story that happened years before. Before even the current Teen Ninjas were born.

We all know that Count Spankulot's role is to spank naughty children. Whether it be for borrowing library books for too long, vandalism, or even truant.

But one evening, 20 years before Sonia was even born, something happened. Count Spankulot was to seek out a girl named Sonia Sloan. She had been sleeping with the lights on, even while her parents were sleeping in bed. Count Spankulot had found the address written on his letter. He vanished into the girl's bedroom.  
"Those, who leave the lights on through the entire night, shall feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!"  
And that's what Count Spankulot did. He spent his time spanking the 5-year-old blonde girl. The girl was screaming in pain. Then, it happened. The lights came on, and there, standing in the doorway, were 2 people. One was a 41-year-old Judge, and the other was his 38-year-old wife.  
"What are you doing to our Sophie?!" exclaimed Judge.  
"Sophie?!" Count Spankulot was shocked. He had been spanking an innocent child.

This has taken Count Spankulot to court.  
"I, Judge David Dickson, hereby find the defendant guilty as charged, for spanking my daughter, who was innocent all along!" Judge exclaimed.  
"I don't know what happened!" Spankulot said. "I must've gotten the wrong address or something!"  
"A likely story!" Judge David said. "I hereby sentence you to 15 years in prison!"  
And that's what happened. Just as Count Spankulot was being taken away, Sophie cowered with fear. Ever since Count Spankulot had spanked her, she developed a fear of the dark.

18 years later, Sophie got married to a 24-year-old man named Toby Harper, and 2 years later, both had a baby girl they named Sonia, and 6 and a half years after that, Count Spankulot was let out of prison after a year of spanking a kid named Carlos.

One day, Sophie told her husband and daughters that they were going to be paying a visit to her parents, and even spending the night.  
"Yay! Granny and Grandad!" Sonia cheered. "I can't wait to see them again! Isn't that right, Tania?" Sonia asked her 3, almost 4-year-old sister.  
Tania nodded. Tania resembled Sonia, only she has her hair in a tomboyish ponytail, and she was wearing the same outfit as her sister.

Later that evening, whilst they were at her maternal grandparents' place, Sonia heard noises. She woke up to see what was outside. Sonia was sleeping in the same room as her sister, and their parents were sleeping in the other guest room, but their maternal grandparents were still up.

When Sonia went up to the front window, she saw 5 unique kids. One kid was bald, wearing sunglasses, a red skivvy, grey trousers, white socks, and tan work boots. This was Numbuh 1. One kid was obese, and wearing an avian hat with a 2 on the front, yellow and grey goggles, a blue shirt, brown trousers, and black and white sneakers. This was Numbuh 2. One kid had long black hair, and wore an oversized green jumper, black leggings, and black and white converse sneakers. This was Numbuh 3. Another kid was short, had blond hair in a bowl cut like The Beatles, and wore an orange hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. This was Numbuh 4. Another kid was African-American, and had her black hair tied to a tomboyish pigtail-like ponytail, and she was wearing gold earrings, an oversized red cap, an oversized dark blue shirt with a white stripe on the sides, black shorts, and white Mary Janes. This was Numbuh 5. They had come with Count Spankulot.  
"That must be the reason Mom's afraid of the dark." Sonia thought.  
But suddenly, Count Spankulot disappeared into nothingness. This made Sonia more worried.

Meanwhile, all 5 kids outside were talking about their plan.  
"I don't know, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 said. "I still don't like this."  
"Patience, Numbuh 2. Patience." Numbuh 1 replied.  
But Numbuh 2 still had his doubts.

Then, Spankulot appeared inside the judge's living room.  
"Those, who threaten childrens, shall feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!"  
And Count Spankulot started spanking the 2 people.  
"Whoa! Look at him go!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.  
"He's like the perfect spankin' machine!" Numbuh 5 said.  
"Now that the count's got 'em distracted, let's go squash that super chair!" Numbuh 4 demanded, not knowing this was a ruse.  
"Hold on, Numbuh 4! I don't think you'll wanna miss this for a second!" Numbuh 1 said.

Just as Spankulot had finished spanking the 2 people, he finished with….  
"Let the achiness of your bottoms be a reminder of the power of Count Spank-"  
But before Spankulot could finish his sentence…  
"You! You! You! YOU!"  
It wasn't Mr. Fibb. It was Judge David Dickson.  
"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-Judge?!" Spankulot stammered. He was shocked.  
"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND SPANK ME AND MY WIFE!" Judge David roared.  
"Mah bottom! Ah can't feel mah bottom!" Judge's wife moaned.  
"B-but-but I-I-I didn't mean to! I-I thought I was, um, helping childrens?!" Count Spankulot stammered.

Little did any of them know that Sonia and her mother were watching. Sonia quivered with fear.  
"That's him." Sophie said quietly. "That's the vampire who spanked me when I was a child. That's why I hate the dark. I worry someone, or something, will come and spank me when I least expect it."  
"If you hate the dark, Mom," Sonia started. "Then I hate the dark too! I swear! If someone threatens to put me, my family, or my friends into somewhere dark, they won't like it one bit! This is for you, for me, for grandpa, and for grandma!"

As it turns out, Sonia was telling this whole story in flashback. She and her friends Lee, Shaunie, Paddy, Sammy, and Jessica were still in their treehouse.

"So there you go, team." Sonia said. "That's why I hate the dark."  
"That was interesting, Sonia." Said Jessica.  
"Now we know why you attack people who try to put you into the dark." Sammy said.  
"Cool." Lee said. "Now, tell our friends another story."  
"You mean the story about how my sister was born?" Sonia asked.  
"No!" Lee laughed.  
"The story about how my brother got a terrible haircut!" Shaunie demanded.  
"Shaunie!" Paddy demanded. "You're embarrassing me!"  
"Sorry, Paddy." Shaunie chuckled.  
"The story about how Lee became your boyfriend!" Jessica suggested.  
This caused both Sonia and Lee to blush, and both Jessica and Sammy to chant.  
"Lee and Sonia sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…"  
"Shut up!" Sonia demanded. "Lee, please tell me what story you're talking about."  
"The story about when we decided to join the Kids Next Door." Lee told his blonde (girl) friend.  
"Well…." Sonia began.  
But I mustn't tell anymore about this, or I will spoil the next story.

 **Transmission interrupted.**


	2. Operation: SALAD

Operation: S.A.L.A.D.

 **Sonia**

 **And**

 **Lee**

 **Are**

 **Deceived**

I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

Note: The events of this story take place prior to Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., since in this story, Sonia and Lee are not operatives yet.

One ordinary Tuesday morning, A little girl was sitting in the back seat of a car. This girl had her blonde hair in 2 high pigtails held by pink-red hairbands, and she wore a pink blouse with a white collar and fringes, violet round earrings, violet bracelets on both her wrists, a pink-red pleated skirt, pink knee socks, and violet T-strap Mary Janes with white soles. This girl was none other than Sonia Harper. Why was Sonia sitting in the back seat of a car? Well, her dad was taking his eldest daughter to work. Sonia had her arms crossed, and was sulking.

"But Daddy!" Sonia said. "I don't wanna go to work with you!"

"Oh, come on, dear!" Mr. Harper said to his eldest daughter. "You'll have a fun time! There'll be plenty of boys there, and your old man will make you the best dish you've ever had!"

"But Dad!" Sonia interrupted. "You can't bring your daughter to 'Bring your son to work day!'!"

"But Sonia my dear!" Mr Harper replied. "You don't have a brother! Only a little sister!"

Sonia sat back in her car seat as her dad continued his way to work. Until at last, they'd arrived.

"Well, we're here, young lady! Your dad's tasty work place!" Mr. Harper said.

Sonia got out of the car and was hit by the door of another car. As it turned out, one of the restaurant workers was Chester.

"Hey!" Sonia shouted. "Watch it, you fat, clumsy-"

But Mr. Harper interrupted his daughter's word.

"Good morning, Chester! I hope you don't mind me bringing my daughter to work. I don't have a son, and my other daughter is only 4."

"Oh, it's okay, Toby. We'll do our best to…." And Chester said in a sinister manner. "serve her!"

And Chester walked off to work.

"Oh, that Chester sure is a pester, huh?" Mr. Harper said. "Anyway, we'd better get to my restaurant. I don't wanna be late."

And Mr. Harper took Sonia to the restaurant named 'Rester Aunt'. They had walked inside. And Sonia saw multiple boys.

"Hi!" Said the boys. Many employees had brought their sons to work, making Sonia the only girl in the restaurant.

"Isn't that Sonia Harper?" Asked a fat boy.

"But she's a girl." Said a boy of African descent.

"She must have more Rainbow Monkeys than any of us." Said Carlos. The very same Carlos who was spanked by Count Spankulot one night.

"Stupid boys." Sonia mumbled.

"Come on, Sonia." Her dad said. "You can play with your boyfriends later."

"Bye, Sonia!" called the boys. "See you later!"

Mr. Harper brought his eldest daughter to the kitchen to show her how he makes delicious meals for their hungry customers.

"Why don't you sit on this stool over here, and watch how your pop makes these delicious meals for everyone."

"Okay then." Sonia said reluctantly. She was bored, bored, bored. She was hoping her dad would finish with the meal he was cooking. But after 10 minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Daddy. Can I go to the bathroom please?" Sonia asked.

"Sure thing, young lady!" her dad replied. "It's on the right side of the restaurant."

And that's what Sonia did…. or so her dad thought.

"Stupid 'bring your son to work day'." Sonia grumbled. "At times like this, I wish Tania was the older sister so I wouldn't have to come here!"  
Suddenly, numerous boys ran across the restaurant in a stampede fashion. They all trampled over Sonia. Their parents let then run around, enjoying themselves. Sonia felt frustrated and lay flat on her belly.  
"Scratch that." Sonia muttered. "At times like this, I wish I had a brother. If my parents ever have another kid, it'd better be a boy."

As Sonia got up, she noticed how bright it is. Not too dark.  
'At least it's not too dark in here. That way, I can see if any boys are running around this place.' She thought.  
Suddenly, the boys started to run in the opposite direction they came, and they noticed they were pushing Sonia. Where they were taking her, she didn't know if she was going to like it one bit. The room Sonia was pushed into was very dark. Sonia screamed as she went in.

Sonia woke up to find herself in a room. There were signs everywhere. Signs saying the food inside the rooms. One said "Ice Cream", one said "Chocolate", one said "Birthday Cake", one said "French Fries", one said "Cookies", and one said "Cheeseburgers".  
"Wh-where am I?" Sonia asked herself. "And I don't even know which way to get out."  
Sonia got up, looking for a way out, but she didn't know where. Suddenly, she realised something.  
"This is a trap!" Sonia said to herself. "Whoever is running this restaurant is duping me and all the boys!"  
Sonia found a sign that says "EXIT".  
"The perfect escape!" Said Sonia.  
Sonia tried to get out, but the door was locked.  
"Don't leave, Sonia!" The boys told her. "Join us for food!"  
Sonia found a hatch near the room that said "Chocolate".  
"Hmm…" Sonia thought. "This must be the way out! Enjoy your trap, Boys!" Sonia said out loud, as she opened the hatch.  
Sonia hopped into the hatch, but as she fell a quarter of the way in, a green yo-yo caught her and tied her up, pulling her back up.  
"Sonia!"  
Just as the yo-yo was pulling her back up, Sonia turned around to see that the yo-yo belonged to a boy who looked to be of Asian descent, and he was wearing an oversized brown ushanka, a blue shirt with an orange stripe, navy shorts, and brown sneakers.  
"Lee?!" Sonia said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
"My mom's a waitress, and it's 'Bring your son to work day'." Lee answered.  
"We'll talk about this later!" Sonia said. "We have to get out of here fast!"  
"Leave it to me, Sonia!" Lee said, as he started searching for another way out.  
Sonia looked around, worried that all the rooms were dark. She would never forget about that night Spankulot unintentionally spanked her grandparents.

"Um, Lee. You'd better make sure there's no darkness in those rooms." Said Sonia, still quivering with fear.  
Lee looked around, thought for a minute, and he decided on the room that says "Chocolate".  
"This way!" Lee called.  
"B-but it's dark in there!" Sonia shivered. "I don't like the dark!"  
"Take my hand, Sonia." Lee told his blonde friend. "You'll be just fine."  
And that's what Sonia did. She grabbed Lee's hand and they went into the room that says "Chocolate". But soon, they started to fall down.

As Lee and Sonia woke up, they noticed….  
"Hey! This isn't a chocolate room!" Lee exclaimed.  
"This is a salad room!" Sonia said angrily.  
The room was a giant salad tosser, and it was filled with giant vegetables. As it turns out, the room belonged to Chester.  
"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Chester chuckled deviously. "You snot-nosed brats have fallen into my ingenious trap! All my life, it's been my dream to treat kids as bad as can be! You and all those other snot-nosed boys will be part of a meal I'll be serving my customers! And then my employees will be working for another buh-million hours for me! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"  
"Uh, not all of us are boys." A boy of Australian descent said. "There's a girl in here."  
"Oh, how rude of me!" Chester corrected himself. "But either way, I shall be sending this girl with the boys into my salad!"  
And also, it turns out the boys and Sonia were in a salad tossing machine.  
"We've gotta get outta here!" Sonia told Lee. "But how?"  
Lee looked at the top of the salad tosser.  
"I know just the solution." Said Lee, holding his yo-yo.  
So Lee tossed his yo-yo into the roof of the tosser and he pulled himself up.  
"Hey! What about me?" Sonia asked herself.  
"I'll come back for you later!" said Lee. "I've gotta stop this crazy thing!"  
"Wait! Lee!" Sonia cried.

Lee looked around to see where Chester was. But lucky for him, Chester was nowhere to be seen, but unlucky for him, he didn't know what will be controlling the salad tosser.  
"Hmm…. I should spin my yo-yo around for clues." Lee said to himself.  
"Lee! Get us outta here!" Sonia cried.  
"But first, I have to save my friend and all the other boys." Lee said with determination.  
So Lee went back to the salad tosser.  
"Here, grab this!" Lee called to Sonia, as he sent his yo-yo down.  
"Got it!" Called Sonia. She grabbed hold of the yo-yo and started climbing.  
It wasn't long before all the boys were climbing the yo-yo string. The last boy, who turned out to be of British descent, had his doubts of climbing the yo-yo string.  
"I don't know! I'm scared." He said.  
"Trust me!" Lee called out.  
The boy grabbed the yo-yo, and Lee pulled the yo-yo up, dragging the boy with it. Suddenly, Lee started to lose his balance and ended up falling into the salad tosser.  
"No! Lee!" Sonia cried, as her yo-yo-spinning friend fell into the tosser.

This didn't stop the boys from finding a machine.  
"Look! A great big Yipper video game!" Called a tall blond boy, as he and all the other boys ran over to play with it.  
"No! Wait! Lee's still in there!" Sonia called.  
As the boys were playing with the machine, the salad tossed out of control. Even Lee was being tossed around out of control. He was screaming as all the giant vegetables were flying around with him.

Just then, Chester was walking back into his room.  
"Ho ho ho! Chester, you genius!" He said to himself. "You've found a way to dispose of these boys after your failed attempt to feed that girl to sharks. Now to see if these boys will be salad."  
But as Chester came back into his room, he saw….  
"Oh no! These boys are playing with my machine! This means…. My customers will want their money back! Oh ho!"  
Then, the boys found Chester and landed on top of him. This frustrated Chester.  
"Hey! Get off of me! You're supposed to be in the salad!" Chester yelled. "You're fired!"  
Then, one boy went over to push a button on the salad tosser, curious about what it does. He did so and….  
"I'm winning!" He cried.  
"My scheme to ruin kids' lives is ruined!" Chester groaned in defeat.  
Chester ran out of the room, preparing for the worst.

Just then, Sonia spotted Chester and chased after him.  
"Wait! Wait for me!" Sonia cried as she chased after Chester.  
"Oh no! She's after me!" Chester said.  
"You have to turn off that tosser! Lee's in there!"  
Sonia was still after Chester. Suddenly, Sonia tripped over. Chester walked back to see Sonia and he picked her up. He was preparing to do something with her, all because of her and the boys ruining his scheme.  
"Uh…. Lee's in your salad tosser." Sonia said, begging for mercy.  
"You! You, little girl, have ruined my plan!" Chester said in a menacing manner.  
"U-u-uh, I think it's best we talk this over." Sonia continued to beg for mercy.  
"For ruining my scheme," Chester started begrudgingly. "I am going to toss you and all those snot-nosed boys into my deep dark basement!"

This really grabbed Sonia's attention.  
"Dark…. Base…. MENT?!"  
Sonia's eyes were bright red, her teeth were sharp, and she was at her maddest.  
"Yes. My deep dark basement where there's no light whatsoever! You'll never see-"  
Before Chester could finish his sentence, Sonia, screaming with anger, tackled Chester to the ground.  
Soon, all the boys ran out of the salad room and saw what was happening. Sonia was beating up Chester.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE BASEMENT! NO! NO! NO! I HATE THE DARK!"  
Sonia was scratching Chester, and then she jumped on him like a trampoline.  
"Alright! Alright! No basement for you!" Chester begged.  
"Um, I hate to stop your fight, Sonia," said one boy. "But look!"  
Sonia looked back into her building to see….  
"Take cover!" Sonia cried, as she and the boys found the cars to cover themselves up with.  
The room exploded, vegetables flew everywhere. Tomatoes, carrots, lettuces, corn, and broccoli landed on many cars. Fortunately for Sonia, no vegetables landed on her dad's car. But something did land on her dad's car. The thing that did land was Lee. He felt dazed and confused. Sonia, happy that Lee was alright, hugged him.  
"Lee! You're alright! I thought you would turn into a part of the giant salad!" Sonia said gleefully.  
Lee just blushed at this, though he was still dazed and confused.  
Chester just lay on the ground, very unconscious, and all because Sonia beat him up.  
"Don't let that girl's innocent looks fool you." Chester moaned.

Later, Sonia went back into the kitchen to see her dad work.  
"So, how did you like your trip to the bathroom?" Toby asked his daughter. "Did everything come out okay in there?"  
"Um…. Yeah." Sonia lied.  
Little did Mr. Harper realise that Sonia hadn't gone to the bathroom. She just went exploring the restaurant.  
"Say, it turns out there's going to be a 'Bring your daughter to work day' next week! How does that sound, dear?" Toby said.  
"Bring your daughter to work day?" Sonia said. "That makes more sense."

The following week, Sonia was taken to her dad's work. It was 'Bring your daughter to work day'. As it turns out, Mr. Harper brought his wife and both their daughters to work. Mr. Harper sent both his daughters out to play.

But with Lee, even though he was a boy, his parents still brought him to "Bring your daughter to work day". Luckily, Lee's father was given the day off so he could go to his wife's work.  
"Mom! You can't bring your son to 'Bring your daughter to work day'."  
"Well, I don't have a daughter." Said Faye. "And your brother's only 12."  
"Stupid 'Bring your daughter to work day'." Lee mumbled. "At times like this, I wish I did have a sister."  
But he lightened up when he saw Sonia's parents.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Harper? What are you doing here?" Lee asked in surprise.  
"I work here." Said Mr. Harper. "And I'm the reason Sonia came here last week."  
"And I've been given the day off." Said Mrs. Harper. "We're preparing something for your little friend Sonia."  
"Cool!" Said Lee.

Meanwhile, as Sonia went outside, waiting for the something her family was planning, she read a sign. It said….  
"Kids Next Door. Either you're in, or you're old." Sonia read. "I'm a little girl, so I'm in!"

Soon, Lee came outside to see Sonia.  
"Sonia!" Said Lee. "It's time to come back to Rester-Aunt!"  
And Lee covered Sonia's eyes.  
"Eek! It's dark!" Sonia said in a frightened manner.  
Lee continued to drag Sonia back into Rester-Aunt and uncovered her eyes.  
"It's even darker than before!" Sonia screamed. "Someone turn the lights on!"  
And that's what Lee did. He used his yo-yo to turn the lights on. And then….

"Surprise!"  
Sonia's parents, Lee's parents, and Sonia's sister were there, and there was a banner that said "Happy Birthday Sonia!".  
"Whoa! I thought you'd forgotten my birthday!" Sonia said with tears in her eyes.  
"Here's the cake we've baked for you." Sonia's dad told her.  
And there it was. A chocolate cake with pink and red icing, and 7 purple candles, indicating that Sonia is 7 today.  
"Seven at last!" Sonia said.  
"Go on. Make a wish!" Mrs. Harper said.  
Sonia thought for a second, and she blew all her candles out.  
"So, what did you wish for?" Tania asked.  
"Oh, I can't say!" Said Sonia. "Or it won't come true."  
"Oh, you can tell me." Said Lee.  
"Later." Sonia winked.

Later, after the party was over, Lee and Sonia were walking outside.  
"Come on, Sonia." Said Lee. "You can tell me your wish! And I hope to make it come true."  
"Okay then." Said Sonia. "I wish to join the Kids Next Door!"  
"Cool!" Said Lee. "I've always wanted to join the Kids Next Door too! Since I've turned 7 a few months ago, I'm already old enough. You're old enough now! So let's do it! We're going to make your birthday wish come true!"  
"Oh, Lee! Thank you! You'll make my wish come true? And you'll join the Kids Next Door too? Awesome!" Sonia said with glee.  
And Sonia lifted Lee's left earflap, and kissed his left cheek. Soon, the 2 kids held hands, hoping they'll be together, even in the Kids Next Door.

 **Transmission interrupted**


	3. Operation: SHOPPING

**This is one overdue chapter.**

Operation: S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G. (Chapter 3)

 **Sonia**  
 **Hates**  
 **Overworking**  
 **Peer**  
 **Pressure**  
 **In**  
 **Needing**  
 **Groceries**

I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

Note: The events of the story take place after Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.

Sonia had done telling the story of how she and Lee decided to join the Kids Next Door.  
"So, there you have it. That's why Lee and I decided to join the Kids Next Door." Sonia had finished. "We met a lot of cadets along the way. Most notably Tommy Gilligan. But now, he's seeking justice, for he is 'The Tommy'!"  
"Are there any other stories you can tell us, Sonia?" Jessica asked her blonde friend. "Like why you're afraid of anything else?"  
"Well…." Sonia began. "There were times I would hate going shopping."  
Oh, tell us about it!" Sammy begged.  
"You were afraid of shopping too?" Lee was surprised. "Even though you bought that box of Rainbow Munchies Cereal during that Scavenger Hunt?"  
"Scavenger Hunt?" Sonia was briefly puzzled until…. "Oh yeah. That Scavenger Hunt which we let Sector V take our stuff due to our selfish former leader Harvey."  
"Do tell us!" Paddy said.  
"Well…." Sonia began.

It all began one Monday morning during the Easter holidays, when Sonia's mother was preparing to take her daughters grocery shopping. Sonia was terrified of the sight.  
"No! Don't make me do this! Shopping is terrifying!" Sonia begged.  
"Sonia dear." Sophie said. "You'll burst a bone."  
"I don't care!" Sonia begged. "No! I don't wanna go shopping!"  
"Come on, Sis!" Tania said. "Shopping will be fun!"  
"But it's dark in there!" Sonia explained. "I don't wanna go to the supermarket!"  
"Well, you can't stay home on your own, Sonia." Sophie explained.  
"I can and I will! I can and I will!" Sonia said.  
"You're only seven, Sonia. And dad's at work. And after we've done our shopping, we're going to dad's work for lunch. Come on." Sophie wasn't having anymore of Sonia's scaredness, she would take her daughters to the supermarket if it was the last thing she did.

So that's what she did. Sonia's mother took both her daughters to a familiar supermarket. Supervillain Supermarket and Deli.

"Supervillain Supermarket?" Sonia didn't like the sound of this.

"It's alright, Sonia. It's just a name." Sophie told her eldest daughter.

"B-but what if it's run by actual supervillains?" Asked Sonia.

"Supervillains in a supermarket? Puh-lease!" Tania scoffed. "There's no such thing!"

"I don't know about that." Sonia continued. "I did face off against a supervillain once… er… it was er… just a simulation of simulations."

"Come on, dear." Sophie started. "Let's go into the shop and get our goods and services."

"If you say so, Mom." Sonia sighed.

So that's what they did. Sonia, her mother, and her sister went into the supermarket. There were a lot of strange employees. Checkout boys wearing paper bags on their heads, and all sorts of strange people doing their shopping.

"This doesn't look right." Sonia said to herself. "It's dark in here! No! Keep calm, Sonia. You're going shopping with your mom and sister."

The 3 were going down every aisle of the supermarket when they reached the vegetable aisle. There, hiding behind the broccoli, was a familiar vampire.

"Those, who bring their childrens into the supermarket, shall feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!"

This was Count Spankulot. He flew directly toward Sonia's mother and spanked her on the bottom multiple times.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Sonia was terrified of the sight of her mother being spanked, remembering the night Spankulot spanked her grandparents. She walked away to a different aisle not wanting to see the last of the spanking.

"Let the achiness of your bottom be a reminder of the power of Count Spankulot!"

"Ah! You're the one who spanked me as a child!" Sophie said angrily. "Because of you, you made me hate the dark! And because you spanked my parents one night, my eldest daughter hates the dark too!"

"What?! B-b-b-b-but I didn't mean to do it that time! I just thought you… you were… a different girl. Sonia Sloan!" Spankulot stammered. "And b-b-by spanking your parents, I thought I was, um… helping childrens?"

"Well, it was thanks to that incident, I decided to name my eldest daughter 'Sonia' after that incident. Thanks, Spankulot." Sophie said.

"We-we-well, it was my pleasure." Spankulot sighed with relief. "And I meant to spank you this time because there is a policy. 'No bringing in childrens without a spank'"

"Oh, well, thanks anyway, Spankulot." And Sophie continued to do her shopping.

"Now, where is the Rainbow Munchies Cereal?" Sonia asked herself, wandering down the cereal aisle.

"Looking for Rainbow Munchies Cereal?" asked an Ed Asner-esque voice.

"Er, yes."

Sonia turned around and saw a hunchback businessman. We know this is Mr. Boss, but Sonia didn't.

"We ate it all. We shared it with Sector V as a truce until the end of breakfast."

"S-S-Sector V? Oh yeah. The main 5 members of the Kids Next Door." Sonia said.

"Wait a minute! You're a member of the Kids Next Door?!" Mister Boss asked in surprise.

"Well…. Yes, actually."

"Well, don't you get comfortable, Lass!" Mister Boss started.

"I'm outta here!" Sonia ran for her life in case Mister Boss started to threaten her.

Sonia ran back to her mother and sister.  
"So did you find any Rainbow Munchies cereal?" Sophie asked.  
"No, Mom. There's none left." Sonia admitted.  
"Don't worry, dear. We'll have to organise a different cereal for your breakfast. You go and get Mommy the milk."  
"Um…. Okay."  
Sonia went down the dairy aisle to get the milk.  
"Um, Mommy?" Tania asked her mother. "Why does Sonia have to get milk while I don't?"  
"Well, Tania. Your sister is a big girl. She knows what she's doing." Said Sophie politely.

Sonia wandered down the dairy aisle.  
"Mom says we need milk." Sonia thought. "Milk for my breakfast. Which kind of milk?"  
Sonia looked down and saw a man with big braces in the refrigerator.  
"Gwah!"  
"Help me out of here."  
Sonia opened the fridge and out burst the very man. Wearing a navy tight suit, and purple gloves and boots, and wearing a belt with a purple K as a buckle. We know this is Knightbrace, but Sonia didn't.  
"W-w-who are you?" Sonia stammered.  
"They call me Knightbrace," the man started. "but I am actually Mr. Jelly. I wanted to be a dentist, but they kicked me out of dental school for putting braces on babies. For crying out loud! I didn't know they didn't have teeth yet! But then, I trained to clean all children's teeth. But one evening, those pesky Kids Next Door foiled my scheme. Fortunately, Dr. Teef's brother-in-law decided to run the candy store I used to work."

"Doctor Teef? You mean Uncle Sigmund?" Asked Sonia.  
"Yes. The very Sigm… Uncle Sigmund?!" Knightbrace was surprised.  
"Well, his wife is my dad's sister." Sonia said innocently.  
"You're related to Doctor Teef?" Knightbrace was angry. "Oh, I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago!"  
"W-what's that?" Sonia stammered.  
"I am going to force clean your teeth for you!" said Knightbrace. "And you will never find my cavity cave!"  
Sonia really was scared. Knightbrace started to laugh in an evil manner.

"Are you here with the Kids Next Door or any of the villains who beat me up because I tried to destroy a box of Rainbow Munchies cereal?" Knightbrace asked Sonia menacingly.  
"Er…. No, Mr. Jelly San." Sonia stammered nervously. "I-I-I came here with my mom and sister. They said we need groceries."  
"Oh, I'll hunt them down like there's no tooth decay!" Knight exclaimed menacingly. He jumped out of Sonia's sight and looked around for Sonia's family. He was on the top shelf of the cereal aisle. He looked down at Sonia's mother and sister.  
"Ah! Now to dispose of these people and stop them rotting children's teeth!"  
And Knightbrace charged down at the very shopping cart Sonia's mother was pushing and trapped her and Tania in the cart, pushing them all around the supermarket.  
"Now, to look for that girl who freed me and push her along with this bunch!"  
And Knightbrace found Sonia, still in the dairy aisle. Sonia looked, and screamed in horror as the cart grabbed her. All the other villains shopping in the supermarket were watching in horror as the all mighty Knightbrace pushed the cart with 3 females inside.  
"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now to dump you three into the deep dark refrigerator while I figure out a way to dispose of you!"

Sonia immediately heard Knightbrace's words, and so did her mother.  
"Did you hear what he just said?" Sophie asked her eldest daughter.  
Sonia peeped her head from the other side of the cart.  
"Dark….. FRIDGE?!" Sonia's eyes turned fiery red, her pigtails got even spikier, and her teeth sharpened.  
"Yes! The deep dark refrigerator where you'll spend all eternity waiting for me to clean…." Knightbrace gloated.  
Before Knightbrace could finish his sentence, Sonia, screaming with anger, dove from the other side of the shopping cart, knocking Knightbrace over. The shopping cart crashed into the shelf of garlic, causing it to fly everywhere, and land all over Count Spankulot.  
"Ah! Garlic! No!" Spankulot choked himself, since we all know that vampires hate garlic.

After that crash, Sophie and her younger daughter watched the attack. Sonia was beating up Knightbrace like there was no tomorrow.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE FRIDGE! NO! NO! NO! YOU SHOULD KNOW I…."  
Sonia was scratching Knightbrace, and was even jumping on him like a trampoline. Once Knightbrace was fully beaten up, she dragged him back to the refrigerator.  
"Don't let that girl's innocent looks fool you." Knightbrace said in daze and confusion.  
Sonia closed the fridge door and walked back to her mother and sister.

Later, Sophie took both her daughters out of the supermarket to take them out for lunch.  
"Wait! What about our shopping?" Sonia asked her mother.  
"We'll leave shopping for now." Sophie said. "We're going to daddy's work for lunch, and we'll go to a different supermarket afterward."  
Sonia looked back at the Supervillain Supermarket as her mother drove away.  
"I'm not afraid of shopping anymore." Sonia said to herself.

"So there you have it." Sonia said to her fellow sector after her story had finished. "I was afraid of shopping, not just because of villains, but also because it might've been dark in there."  
"Cool!" Lee said.  
"You really do have guts, Sonia." Said Jessica. "First you were afraid of shopping, now you aren't."  
Well, those were pretty interesting stories that Sonia told, weren't they?  
 **End Transmission.**

 **I just wanted to write some clever backstories for Numbuh 83. She's such a fun operative to write for.**


End file.
